


Un caso extraordinario

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Sherlock Holmes siempre ha resuelto todos sus casos, excepto uno.StonySteve x SherlockCrossover
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Un caso extraordinario

En los años en los que mi amistad con Holmes y las aventuras compartidas duraron, nunca escuché de caso alguno que pudiera escapar de su mente brillante y que no pudiera resolver; y, sin duda, el caso que estoy a punto de narrarles no fue la excepción. Ahora bien, mis razones para contarlo van más allá de lo siempre maravillosas que resultan las observaciones y trucos de los que mi compañero solía asirse para resolver los dilemas más escabrosos; sino lo extraordinario del caso.

Recibí la visita de mi viejo amigo una noche que olía a humedad, acababa yo de ponerme las pantuflas y disponía a estirar las piernas frente a la chimenea cuando se me anunció su llegada. Aunque me sorprendió su visita, no puede más que alegrarme por ello. Le ofrecí una copa y charlamos por un instante, en el cuál observé cierta distracción en sus respuestas, nada común en él, así como la sombra violeta bajo sus ojos que evidenciaban noches de insomnio; parecía más viejo y cansado. Acerté entonces a exteriorizar mis observaciones, y preguntarle qué sucedida. Mi capacidad de observación, no es, ni por asomo, tan aguda como la suya, pero, tal vez, debido a mi constante contacto con él, había adquirido cierto entrenamiento básico.

—Mi querido Watson—me dijo con gravedad—, es de entero conocimiento popular que con la vejez, también, viene la nostalgia. Los golpeteos constantes de ésta a la puerta de mi memoria, me han impedido dormir, incluso, dentro de la somnolencia cocainómana en la que, como bien sabe, oso sumergirme.

—¿Algún caso extraordinariamente difícil?

—No en realidad—jugueteó con la pipa entre los dedos, indeciso, curiosamente, de encenderla o no—. Es un viejo caso.

—¿Un caso sin revolver?

Holmes giró el rostro hacia el crepitante fuego de la chimenea. Decidió, entonces, que era el momento de encender la pipa.

—Resuelto está, al menos en parte. Pero no por ello deja de atormentar mi vigilia y mi sueño por igual. Tal vez, realmente me estoy haciendo viejo—reflexionó, más para sí mismo.

—¿Le gustaría contarme?

Holmes me miró con la pipa entre los dientes y la retiró lentamente, antes de contestar.

—No sé qué pensará de mí una vez que le narre está parte de mi vida, Watson. Estoy tentado, por consiguiente, a guardarme los sucesos y a sus actores principales para mis ya constantes sueños, pero a riesgo de que estos trastoquen la realidad de tal manera que no pueda reconocer el estar despierto del no estarlo, considero apropiado contarle sobre este extraordinario caso.

Sus palabras, por supuesto, invocaron mi curiosidad más primitiva. Me dispuse, entonces, a escucharle, y he aquí lo que mi viejo amigo me contó aquella noche, en la que la tormenta se desató tras las puertas de mi hogar, a un par de cuadras de Baker Street, donde en antaño varias historias habíamos compartido.

— Sería una noche como cualquier otra, aún, Watson, no le conocía. Me encontraba entre el caso que considero como el primero y el que consideran el segundo. Ahí, justo entre éstos dos se dio este que me dispongo a contarle. Llegó, pues, a mi puerta, en una noche cualquiera, un joven buscando mi ayuda. Había oído de mi hazaña anterior y era en mi desempeño en ella que basaba la fe que depositó en mí.

Permítame decirle, Watson, algo a cerca de este joven. Tendría quizá 25 a 27 años, era atlético, alto, rubio, tenía y tendrá el azul más vibrante en las pupilas que apenas pude, entonces y ahora, imaginar cómo obra de algún maestro del pincel. La descripción más simple que puedo hacer de él es que era como un Aquiles perdido en el tiempo; y ese era su atractivo principal. Le explicaré esto más adelante, si es que mi relato no le lleva a esa conclusión, le ruego que me lo haga saber. Tenía, además, un acento irlandés suave y casi imperceptible para un oído no educado. Su nombre era Steven Rogers.

Steve, como me acostumbré llamarlo en los días posteriores, me pidió ayuda para encontrar a un amigo suyo extraviado. Lo había visto por última vez hace años. Dijo entonces, saber lo complicado que el paso del tiempo volvía las cosas, pero que, vivo o muerto, la certeza de saber lo que le había ocurrido a ese amigo suyo, le daría la paz mental que no había podido cosechar durante esos años. Y confiaba, con justificada razón, en que mis habilidades para dilucidar el paradero de su muy querido amigo.

Consideré el caso. Era complicado, sin duda, pero como bien sabe, eso nunca me ha detenido. Además, me conmovió su mirada. Como le mencioné, sus ojos tenían el color azul más intenso que hubiese visto antes, pero no eran vivaces, contenían una tristeza y soledad intrínsecas de las que no pude escapar. Así que acepté, pero sin prometer éxito alguno, muy a pesar de que, también, yo confiaba plenamente en mis habilidades. Dijo que me pagaría muy bien, pero me pedía una sola cosa: ser parte de la investigación. Odiaba, dijo, quedarse al margen, puesto que no era un ser de naturaleza pasiva, y si sentía que debía hacer algo, lo hacía.

Acepté también eso. Y debo confesar, y es aquí, donde su opinión sobre mí, puede cambiar, Watson; que llegué a apreciar su presencia, quizá, de más. Permítame, pues, hacer una pausa para recapacitar sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Holmes fumó de su pipa larga y pensativamente por un par de veces, el humo amargo de su tabaco atropelló mis fosas nasales, pero no me atreví a abrir la ventana, ya que el cielo había protestado minutos antes, anunciando una tormenta inminente. El semblante de Sherlock Holmes había perdido el tono natural y saludable, también, la tranquilidad, pude notar. Miraba a la nada, y me pareció, por primera vez, que se encontraba perdido.

—Holmes—le dije—, si es difícil para usted, no tiene por qué destapar viejos recuerdos. Sabe bien que mi curiosidad tiene límites.

—Lo sé—dijo él de esa manera tan suya—. Pero la mía no... esa es la diferencia, entre aceptar las posibilidades y esperar algunas.

—Cuénteme entonces, ¿qué es lo que lo tiene tan afligido? Puedo imaginar que encontraron al amigo muerto.

Holmes me miró y un súbito rayo de luz le iluminó la mirada, era esa mirada en la que me decía que aguardara para conocer la historia

Por supuesto, no tuve objeción. Y él continuó.

—Conoce, querido amigo, cómo suelo proceder en cada uno de mis casos. Así que lo primero para mí fue saber un poco más de él sin preguntarle nada, sólo observándolo. Vestía pulcramente, y llevaba un corte de cabello de casquete, por lo que supuse que se movía en un círculo de educación estricta. Pero no se trataba de una educación de joven noble. Su nombre, por supuesto, no me dijo nada, era nombre más bien común, y aunque sospeché que era un nombre falso, porque su aspecto y modales lo hubieran delatado como un príncipe o quizás un joven barón o conde, al tenderme la mano descubrí las asperezas del trabajo en palmas y dedos. Eso sumado a su condición, como ya mencioné, atlética, supuse que era militar.

—Capitán—me dijo cuando le hice saber mi deducción, y sonrió de medio lado. Él solía sonreír así, Watson, de medio lado, entre travieso y prudente.

—Es irlandés ¿cierto? Pude notarlo por su acento, aunque debo decirle que es casi imperceptible.

—He trabajado en ello. Londres no es siempre un lugar amable para los irlandeses.

Asentí y le invité a sentarse. Él no fumaba pero no objetó nada cuando encendí mi pipa.

—Hábleme de su problema— pedí.

—A los diez años, mi padre había muerto—me dijo—, y mi madre no podía cuidar de mí y trabajar para mantenernos a ambos y cuidarme. Así que optó por llevarme a un orfanato, que fungía como una especie de internado. Muchas madres llevaban a sus hijos ahí y pagaban una pequeña cuota mensual.

—Conozco al respecto. Cada fin de semana podían reunirse con sus madres. Hasta dónde sé, no eran lugares agradables. Supongo que no tiene buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

—En absoluto, pero hubo una cosa buena: ahí conocí a mi mejor amigo. Y esos son los recuerdos que quiero conservar de ese lugar.

Me sorprendió, si he de ser claro, Watson, que un hombre como aquel pudiera salir de un lugar como ese. Como te dije, sus modales eran refinados y su lenguaje educado, podrían despistar a cualquiera, incluso a mí. Me demostró en esa pequeña entrevista que las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan, y más adelante, también.

—¿Cómo se llama su amigo?

—James Barnes, le apodaba Bucky, pero supongo que eso no es importante.

—Cualquier detalle es importante—tomé nota de lo que me dijo—. Continúe.

—Bucky y yo siempre nos metíamos en peleas, precisamente porque el orfanato no era un lugar amable, por donde se le viese; desde los internos hasta los encargados. Nos ganamos la fama de sinvergüenzas, pero siempre pensamos que nuestras peleas eran necesarias. Interveníamos cada vez que las cosas nos parecían injustas o irrespetuosas, no importaba de donde viniera. Y puede que a usted esa actitud pendenciera pudiese parecerle irresponsable, pero era lo correcto, aun ahora estoy seguro de ello.

—Puedo entender porque forma parte del ejército, por lo general, son las buenas intenciones las que impulsan a los hombres a eventos suicidas.

Él no hizo caso de mi comentario, aunque percibí en su mirada eléctrica un misterio más interesante que el caso que me exponía. Continuó con su relato.

—Bucky desapareció una noche. Cuando desperté, él no estaba. Durante todo el día le busqué, y pregunté por él. Nadie supo decirme nada. Pasaron los días y yo no podía estar tranquilo, pensaba que, quizá, su madre había ido por él, que volvería pronto; pero cuando su madre fue a buscarle el fin de semana, comprendí que pasaba algo raro.

—¿Recuerda algo de la visita de la madre de su amigo?

—Recuerdo al director del orfanato llevándola a su oficina. Después de eso, ella no volvió y pronto, sentí que era el único que recordaba la existencia de Bucky. El tiempo ha pasado, y a pesar de mis pesquisas, no he podido encontrar pista alguna que me lleve a su paradero.

Me recliné en mi silla y junte las yemas de mis dedos pensativamente. Aún puedo ver la mirada que me dirigió cuando dijo lo siguiente:

—Mi esperanza es usted.

—Tendrá noticias mías

—Parece muy seguro

—Créame, capitán Rogers...

—Steve, está bien, si me llama así.

—Bien, Steve, nadie desaparece porque sí; los eventos siempre son una sucesión de pequeños detalles, basta con encontrar el cabo correcto y tirar del hilo.

Steve me sonrió y volvió a decirme que dejaba el caso en mis manos. Pregunté otras cosas básicas como la localización del orfanato y le aseguré que tendría algo al día siguiente y él se marchó.

Sherlock Holmes hizo una pausa, cuando nos llevaron el servicio de té. Afuera sonaban las primeras ráfagas de viento que traían consigo las gotas de una lluvia helada.

—¿Puede, querido Watson, imaginar que fue lo que pensé sobre ese caso?—me preguntó mirando el vapor blanquecino de su taza de té.

—Que muy probablemente el director del orfanato tuvo que ver con la desaparición— aventuré.

—Elemental. Pero eso habría sido demasiado obvio.

Su rostro se ensombreció y tras dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida continuó.

—Evidentemente, lo primero que hice fue investigar sobre algún niño perdido durante al menos un periodo de diez años. Como supuse, no encontré nada. De la primera deducción, Watson, acertó en algo, el director del orfanato debía de saber algo y operó como cómplice. Así que me di a la tarea de localizar el orfanato y posteriormente al director de éste en el periodo de tiempo indicado.

El orfanato se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en un pequeño pueblo rural en la frontera con Irlanda, lo cual concordaba con el acento de mi cliente. Había fungido como tal hasta hace diez años, cuando súbitamente fue abandonado. Posteriormente fue comprado por una farmacéutica, la cual seguía operando. El director del orfanato en esa época era un alemán de apellido Schmit. Y eso fue lo que le informe a Steve al día siguiente. No me sorprendió que me dijera que eso lo sabía, y que bien habría podido darme esa información y ahorrarme el trabajo de investigar. Obviamente, él había hecho su propio trabajo de investigación y hasta el momento, no estaba yo mostrándole el porqué de mi merecida y recién adquirida fama.

He de decir, Watson, que Steve ha sido el compañero más impertinente que he tenido la fortuna de encontrar. Cuestionaba cada una de mis acciones, y ponía en duda hasta mis propias dudas. Es necesario que subraye el hecho de que aquello me gustó. Era un reto para mí, él, más que el caso en sí. Parecía tener respuestas antes de que yo pudiera encontrarlas, pero su método distaba de lo científico. Les llamaba corazonadas y sus corazonadas, eran encantadoras.

En fin, le conté sobre mis primeras pesquisas en un bar, lo consideré un buen lugar para tomar un whisky y poner en claro mis ideas. No sé lo he dicho, Watson, sabe que a veces preciso de la soledad para pensar, pero a veces las ideas llegan con el parloteo de las personas, el cual suele ser tan obtuso, que mi mente encuentra mejores caminos de entretenimiento. Le dije que, sin duda, tenía razón respecto a que si hubiera hecho preguntas pertinentes me habría ahorrado un día de trabajo, pero no todo fue inútil.

Si bien no había encontrado una nota respecto a la desaparición de su amigo , si una nota curiosa en la época en el que el orfanato cerró. Y decía que los niños habían sido evacuados, pero no decía a donde, de hecho, no pude encontrar nada en absoluto, ni siquiera un registro pertinente de los niños que ahí estaban.

—¿Eso qué significa?—Me dijo con curiosidad.

—Me temó, Sr. Rogers, que su amigo no fue el único en desaparecer. Por otro lado, el director... lo único que encontré es que era un alemán, lo cual no es del todo extraño, pero me hace cuestionar que impulsa a un alemán a encargarse de un montón de niños ingleses y pobres. Según los registros, lo que pedían de cuota a los padres de los niños que estaban ahí en calidad de huéspedes, pagaban muy poco, una cuota meramente simbólica de apenas un chelín. ¿Puedes recordar cuantos niños se encontraban en el orfanato?

—Serían cerca de cien, quizás más.

—Criar a un niño no es barato. Y un chelín al mes, no es ni siquiera suficiente para comprar hogazas de pan para ese niño por un mes, además es preciso considerar que más de la mitad de esos niños eran realmente huérfanos y no tenían quién pagara las cuotas.

— Ciertamente, siempre eramos alimentados. ¿Piensas que hacían algo con ellos?

—Efectivamente. Dentro de las notas encontré una interesante—saque mi libreta y leí lo que había copiado en la hemeroteca apenas el día anterior—, una mujer denunció la desaparición de su hija. Sin embargo, el caso quedó sin resolver.

—¿Qué cree que hacían con ellos?

—No tengo idea, pero puedo inclinarme a que eran vendidos o explotados para trabajar en las calles o minas. Para descubrir un poco más tendría que viajar al pueblo.

—Hagámoslo—dijo él y dos días después, nos encontramos en un tren camino al viejo pueblo fronterizo.

El pueblo era pequeño, pero no tenía la pinta de ser un lugar pobre, las calles estaban aplanadas y los carros pasaban sin dificultades por ellas; y los largos vestidos de satín de las mujeres y los sombreros de copa de los hombres indicaban cierto nivel de prosperidad. La razón era sencilla: la farmacéutica. La mayoría de los que ahí habitaban eran las familias de los trabajadores. Curiosamente, alemanes o de los alrededores. Tampoco era muy raro, pero la presencia de dos forasteros como lo éramos nosotros, levantó los cuchicheos correspondientes.

Steve y yo nos alojamos en una pequeña posada, una habitación doble para poder discutir a gusto cualquier cosa sobre el caso. Pedí hablar con el cura, son siempre fuente importante de información. El hombre era un anciano que recordaba, afortunadamente, la época del orfanato.

—Se fueron—dijo—, de pronto se fueron.

—¿Y los niños? ¿A dónde fueron trasladados?

—No había niños—dijo y se persigno—. No había niños.

Entonces, Steve y yo pensamos que detrás del orfanato había algo más oscuro. Por supuesto que no pasamos por alto el hecho que todos o casi todos ahí fueran alemanes. La conexión con el director de la farmacéutica era lógica. Investigamos cuidadosamente sobre ésta, pero pocos datos pudimos encontrar.

Entonces llegó la advertencia.

Una vez más, Shelock Holmes hizo una pausa, miró a la chimenea y juntó las yemas de sus dedos, como siempre que le daba vuelta a algo. Me miró a los ojos.

—Mi querido amigo—me dijo—, ojalá pudiera guardar este vergonzoso secreto, pero es imperioso que lo revele para que pueda entender porque estos hechos aún atormentan mis sueños.

—Puede confiar en mí, Holmes.

—Lo sé, Watson, lo sé—encendió una vez más su pipa, y sorbió de ella el humo del tabaco amargo que tanto le gustaba. La lluvia afuera era más fuerte, tanto así que tuve que acercar mi silla para escucharle sin temor a mal interpretar sus palabras.

—La advertencia fue un intento de asesinato hacia mi persona. Vino poco después de que visite la farmacéutica.

Fingí que estaba interesado en la producción y pedí hablar con el director. Éste era un tipo nervioso, regordete y no muy alto, su acento me permitió saber que no era alemán, sino suizo. Me explicó con cierto titubeo que lo único que fabricaban ahí eran sales de mercurio y yodo; respondía al nombre de Armin Zola y se encargó de decirme que no entendía que era lo que yo quería ahí. Le dije que era curiosidad y nada más.

Sobre la fábrica no puedo decir que pareciera sospechosa, y eso era precisamente lo que la convirtió en sospechosa. Demasiado pulcra. Podría esperar cierta estridencia, cierto barullo normal de los trabajadores. Pero no, no había nada en ellos, los trabajadores me miraban serios, circunspectos. Y en sus overoles no pude notar ni una sola mancha de mercurio o yodo, que podrían esperarse normalmente.

—Esconden algo—me dijo Steve esa noche.

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro en las camas gemelas, habíamos cenado y bebíamos una copa de whisky de mi reserva personal.

—Eso es correcto—contesté, y recuerdo haber pensado que deseaba tocar alguna pieza en mi violín—. Zola estaba tan nervioso, que es evidente que algo oculta. Por otro lado, noté algo más. Se preocupaba mucho por esconder la solapa de su saco tras la bata blanca. Como me ofreció café, me encargue de derramarlo "sin querer" en su bata. Le ayude a quitársela mientras me deshacía en disculpas. Entonces, pude ver lo que con tanto ahínco ocultaba. Un broche muy curioso, era una especie de calavera de la cual brotaban tentáculos de pulpo.

Steve entonces, tomó una hoja de papel, como si algo hubiera echó click en su mente, dibujó algo rápidamente y me lo mostró. Para ser un garabato de segundos, querido Watson, era un dibujo muy detallado.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes que significa?—pregunté cuando me lo tendió y lo tomé entre mis manos.

—El director Schmit tenía uno igual.

—¡Steven!—le dije—¡Ellos no se han ido!

Estuvimos de acuerdo en una cosa aquella noche, y es que las cosas no estaban mejor que al principio. Estábamos frente a una organización sin duda alguna. Su nombre lo conocimos esa misma noche. Como le dije intentaron matarme.

Mientras dormía, fui sorprendido. Intentaron estrangularme con un resistente y fino hilo. Fue Steve quien repelió a la amenaza. Dormía en la cama de a lado cuando aquello pasó, no sé qué fue lo que pasó con exactitud, perdí el conocimiento y al despertar el hombre estaba en el suelo abatido y con una herida de bala. 

—¿Quién eres?—le pregunté con la voz ronca por mi garganta lastimada.

Aún recuerdo la mirada del hombre cuando pronunció:

—Hail Hydra, corta una cabeza y dos más tomarán su lugar—en seguida mordió una capsula de cianuro, Steve y yo lo vimos echar espuma por la boca y caer desmayado.

Eso fue un inconveniente, la policía, sin embargo, recogió el cuerpo sin hacer preguntas, pero antes de marcharse me dijeron claramente que tenía que irme. Así, comprendí que todo el pueblo o su gran mayoría nos vigilaba.

—Estamos en la cueva del lobo, Steve—le dije más tarde en la iglesia, donde por unos instantes nos sentimos más seguros—, por cierto, gracias.

Steve negó y apretó mi hombro con amabilidad. Y es aquí donde un misterio se desentrañó. Desde que lo había conocido, y como le comente, amigo mío, Steve había causado una honda impresión en mí. Me agradó de facto, aunque a veces pareciera difícil hablar con él. Me encontré más de una vez mirándole fijamente, incluso cuando sólo leía alguno de mis libros. Me encontré ansioso por contarle de mis pesquisas, o pensando que tipo de disfraz podría darle para que no llamara la atención, aunque él se confundía más fácil que yo entre tanto alemán, su cabello rubio y ojos azules, eran su mejor disfraz.

Solía pedirle que esperara o que fuera hacer otra cosa mientras yo investigaba. No sé exactamente por qué, pero siempre que me lo encontraba de vuelta anhelaba su plática, que nunca era sobre el caso. Hablaba de arte principalmente, poco de su tarea militar. Me gustaba, pero no fue hasta que me toco el hombro que comprendí la naturaleza de ese "gustar". Sí, mi querido amigo, veo por la manera en la que ha abierto la boca y sus pupilas han dilatado, que ha comprendido. Lo que yo sentía por él era un amor vergonzoso y prohibido. Esa fue la primera y última vez que me he sentido así, bien me conoce usted. He estado, durante estos años, temeroso de que los sentimientos afloraran de nuevo; pero supe entonces, que eso no se repetiría, es la clase de cosas que se sienten una sola vez.

¿Se siente asqueado, compañero mío?

Sherlock Holmes me miró detrás del humo de su tabaco. Esperaba una declaración de mi parte y no tardé en dársela.

—Holmes, hay tanta admiración y respeto por usted en mí, que no puede haber nada más.

No mentiré y diré que no me sorprendió, pero eso me dio la certeza de que mi buen compañero era un ser humano como cualquier otro, a pesar de sus fantásticas facultades. Jamás le había escuchado hablar del enamoramiento por otra persona, ni siquiera se puede contar con la mismísima Alder, quien lo burló con maestría y a quien él solía referirse como "la" mujer.

Steve Rogers pertenecía a un conjunto diferente. Único e irrepetible en la vida de Sherlock Holmes.

—Siento alivio, por sus palabras—dijo—, querido Watson, sin duda es usted uno en un millón. Cuando escriba sobre esta aventura mía, no la publique hasta mi muerte, porque de todas maneras, no habrá cristiano que quiera creerla.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Le contaré—se retrepó en su asiento y por un momento, ambos guardamos silencio, la tormenta había amainado—. No le dije nada, como podrá imaginar, a Steve sobre mis sentimientos. No pretendía aturdirlo con algo tan banal, y deseaba, al mismo tiempo, terminar con el caso tan pronto como pudiera, para alejarme de él.

Fuimos pues, una noche, a la farmacéutica. Forzamos la entrada, es un decir, porque la chapa era de risa. El intento de asesinato que había sufrido, sólo me indicaba que estábamos por buen camino, y que, además, nos hallábamos ante algo grande, de dimensiones casi monstruosas.

Nos escabullimos por la farmacéutica en silencio, hasta la luz de la oficina principal. Había dos hombres discutiendo.

—No hay tiempo que perder, ese Holmes está metiendo sus narices donde no debería y terminará por arruinarlo todo.

—Schmit—me susurró Steve, puesto que había reconocido la voz.

—Pero...

—Mátelo, no puede fallar de nuevo, Dr. Zola.

Notamos que sus voces iban perdiéndose, pero donde estaban era una sala pequeña. Nos aventuramos y con el instrumento práctico de un espejo de mano, que llevaba para prevenir casos como ese, los vi desaparecer tras una puerta falsa. Lo había imaginado. Decidimos esperar. Schmit y Zola salieron varias horas después. Pero durante la espera, Watson, he de reconocer que mi nerviosismo alcanzó grados insospechados, y no se debían más que a la presencia de Steve a mi lado. Él, calmo, me sonrió varias veces cuando me atrapaba mirándolo; esa sonrisa de la que ya te hable. Y no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Cuando nuestros sospechosos salieron y también del recinto, ya me había preguntado varias veces por una respuesta lógica a mis sentimientos, no pude encontrarla y usted que se ha casado más de una vez, supongo que tendrá la respuesta.

Holmes no hizo una pausa está vez, pero yo me tomé la libertad de interrumpir

—Me temo, amigo mío, que nadie la sabe. Ese es el misterio del amor, su encanto radica en que nunca se sabe cómo, cuándo, ni de qué manera o en quién se materializará. Mucho me temo que, una vez más, no puedo darle mucha luz en sus pesquisas.

—No lo crea, Watson. Sus palabras siempre han ayudado a mi mente. No negaré que me molesta la falta de respuesta, pero he vivido con ello todo este tiempo—esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó con su narración—. Como le dije, aguardamos a que ellos salieran de nuevo, para entrar. Descubrí el interruptor en la lámpara del escritorio. La puerta falsa se abrió lentamente, tras ella nos aguardaba el horror.

Bajamos unas escaleras iluminadas automáticamente. Debo decir que la tecnología de dicha organización me sorprendió, pero no es eso lo importante. Debajo de la farmacéutica, habían construido un emplazamiento secreto. Había armas y laboratorios en toda forma y función. No tardamos en encontrar lo que buscábamos: una morgue.

No mentiré y diré que esperaba encontrar al amigo de Steve ahí, después de tanto tiempo, pero así fue. Así comenzaron las sorpresas, Watson. Descubrimos una habitación que mantenía el frío en su interior, hacía frío como el mismo invierno. Los cuerpos de niños y jóvenes estaban ahí como objetos de experimentación, algunos en bolsas y otros sobre planchas metálicas. El sórdido escenario se hizo más oscuro cuando vimos que algunas de las bolsas tenían fechas de hace más de diez años. Supimos a dónde habían ido a parar todos esos pobres niños.

Recuerdo la mirada que Steve me dirigió, cuando con un suspiro y muertos de frío, comenzamos a buscar las fechas que nos ocupaban. Fue él quien lo encontró. Se quedó frente a la bolsa de tela delgada, por la que se notaba la figura de un joven, un adolescente menudo. La bolsa estaba marcada como "Muestra 45".

Fui yo quien abrió la bolsa, y descubrí el rostro del joven. Estaba, como era de esperarse, pálido y con una ligera coloración azul en la piel; tenía la marca de un hematoma en el ojo, lo cual indicaba que había sido golpeado antes de morir; así mismo, tenía una marca delgada en el cuello, supuse, entonces que había muerto de la manera que habían querido matarme a mí; la lucha probable y el susto y desesperación estaban marcados en sus ojos, los cuales mantenía abiertos, eran azules pero de un azul pálido, apagados por completo.

—Steve—recuerdo que voltee a verlo, él estaba serio, y tenía que preguntar, aun cuando imaginaba la respuesta—, ¿es él?

Steve levantó la vista y me miró como si me mirara por primera vez, entonces, me sonrió ampliamente, causando desconcierto en mí.

—Gracias, Sherlock—me dijo—, ahora sé que pude salvarlo.

—Lo siento, Steve.

—No lo sientas, me has salvado, aunque no lo creas.

Recuerdo que sonreí y volví a mirar al joven tendido en el frío más terrible con gravedad.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos y volvamos con refuerzos.

Estuvo de acuerdo y así hice, mandé un telegrama codificado a un contacto, quien a su vez, hizo las llamadas pertinentes.

No quisiera aturdirle con detalles inocuos, Watson, pero he decirle que durante ese tiempo no pude ver a Steve. Pero la noche en que arrestaron a gran parte de la organización, Steve se acercó y volvió a darme las gracias.

—Conocerte ha sido una bendición—me dijo—. Cuídate, Sherlock.

Quería decirle que para mí, él también era especial, aunque no podía llamarle una bendición. Recuerdo que rehuí a su mirada, y es algo de lo que me arrepiento, porque cuando volví a mirar, él ya no estaba.

—¿Lo volvió a ver?—me permití interrumpirle de nuevo.

—No, Watson. He aquí el porqué. Me llamaron días después de mi regreso a Londres, me dijeron que habían podido identificar varios de los cuerpos, entre ellos el del amigo de Steve. Me llegó el informe por correo. Pensaba entregárselo a Steve en persona. Pero antes de ir a la dirección que me había proporcionado, leí el informe.

Efectivamente, el muchacho había muerto por estrangulamiento y había sufrido golpes, también. Aparentemente habían experimentado con él, según los informes de Hydra. Tenía aproximadamente diecisiete a dieciocho años y su nombre, según los registros de Hydra era Steven G. Rogers.

Puedes imaginar, querido Watson, que sentí como si mi alma cayera al suelo. Era imposible. Así que fui a aclarar el punto, convencido de que se trataba de un error. Sin emabargo, en la comisaría me encontré con un joven de unos 27 años, castaño y de ojos azules color claro, que reclamaba el cuerpo de Steve.

—¿Quién eres?—le pregunté con un nudo en el estómago.

—James Barnes—me contestó y creyéndome detective de la policía, me exigió recuperar el cuerpo de su amigo y darle la sepultura que merecía.

Cuando le dije que había sido yo quien lo había encontrado, su enojo y violencia bajaron al grado que pude ver como sus emociones se quebraban frente a mí. Le vi llorar con el rostro entre las manos.

—Más de diez años—dijo—, lo busqué por más de diez años. Me salvó la vida, y yo pude encontrarlo, no pude.

Barnes me contó la historia. Todo había ocurrido tal cual Steve me había contado. Pero había más. La gente del orfanato experimentaba con los niños, como bien ha de suponer, Watson. Lo habían escogido a él, Barnes, para un experimento. Steve era un chico enfermizo, y nunca fue un candidato serio. Cuando se llevaron a Barnes, durante un tiempo fue torturado, al grado de perder muchos de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, no pudo olvidar que Steve lo buscó, lo hizo incansablemente, lo descubrió todo y se las arregló para salvarlo, el problema es que Barnes salió, mientras él se había quedado. Barnes recordaba el escape de manera fragmentada. Despertó en un hospital, vendado y amnésico. Su madre nunca dejo que Sarah, la madre de Steve, lo viera. Le decía que corrían peligro de muerte y se mudaron a Londres. Cuando recuperó la memoria, buscó a Steve, pero el orfanato había cerrado ya y no tenía más pistas que seguir.

—Lo sabía muerto desde hace años—me dijo—, pero la certeza es siempre un golpe terrible.

Le di la razón.

—Steve era así—dijo de pronto—, ayudaba a otros sin pensar en sí mismo. Siempre quiso ser militar y hacer algo por los demás. Era el tipo de persona que no debería morir.

Sin salir de mi perplejidad, Watson, busqué pruebas de la existencia de Steve. Pregunté en el bar, donde debieron verme con él. Pero el encargado comentó que me había visto hablar solo una noche, que incluso había pedido dos whiskys y había puesto uno de ellos frente a mí como si esperara a alguien. En la posada de aquel pueblucho, la historia fue lo mismo, en el libro de registros solo estaba mi nombre.y comentaron que de las cenas que pedía, siempre dos, una nunca era comida. Recordé el dibujo que me había hecho, pero cuando recuperé la hoja del fondo de mi abrigo, ésta estaba en blanco. Pero, entonces, se preguntará, ¿qué pasó con las veces que me tocó? ¿Con el hombre Hydra que intento matarme y del que me salvó? La segunda pregunta puedo explicarla diciendo que debí disparar mi arma yo mismo en la confusión del ataque, pero no estoy seguro, no lo recuerdo. 

Por lo demás, con muy poco gusto de mi parte, amigo mío, tengo que decir, que no lo sé. Por primera vez, no sé nada. Y son cosas que seguiré sin saber, y no sé si me interesan ya. He alejado los pensamientos durante años, intentado ahogarlos con la ciencia pura. Pero amigo mío, jamás otro caso me ha dejado sin palabras, y tanta zozobra, ni siquiera ese de los Baskerville, ¿recuerda?

Sepultaron a Steve una mañana de verano, un día muy bonito. Asistí, pero me quedé al margen de todo. Cuando Barnes y compañía se marcharon, no tuve el valor para cercarme a su tumba. Aún tengo el acecho de sus ojos cada noche, se transfiguran de esos ojos blanquecinos y sin vida, a esos vibrantes y azules como el mar más profundo. Ahora, que estoy viejo, es más constante, y pienso que quizá, también, mi muerte está próxima. No, no me preocupa, empiezo a pensar que hubo una razón para todo ello, que el amor que sentí no fue vacío, incluso al haber perecido antes de que pudiera empezar o siquiera nombrarse como tal.

Ese es el caso, mi querido Watson, que no he podido resolver satisfactoriamente, aunque encontré lo que buscaba y desmantelé una organización maligna de paso, sé que no lo habría hecho sin él, fuera lo que fuera. Pienso en lo sobrenatural y la idea me seduce, de nuevo, me temo que es culpa de la senectud. Entre más cerca estamos del final, más explicaciones místicas buscamos para aferrarnos a la vida.

Pienso que lo que vi y sentí era el alma de Steve, un alma truncada que se quedó atrapado en la idea de encontrar a su amigo, y creció en un paralelismo místico, como el hombre que hubiera sido. El hombre que yo hubiera amado, y que podía tocarme sólo por eso, porqué sólo él me habría alcanzado, que tal vez, también, me hubiera amado y protegido; me gusta seguir pensando que él me liberó de la muerte en aquella ocasión, de alguna manera.

¡Oh, Watson! Esta es mi historia, cuando la plasme en el papel, le repito, espere a que muera para publicarla; tal vez, ya no importe tanto; tal vez, pueda encontrar paz y encontrarlo a él en alguna otra vida.

Fue así, que Sherlock Holmes, mi gran amigo por dulces y amargos años, me contó ese extraordinario caso, el primero en el que me habló del amor que sintió en persona. He decidido dejar está historia plasmada sin añadir nada más que mi recuerdo de esa noche; y sólo para que no se diga jamás que Sherlock Holmes era incapaz de amar. Sin embargo, la dejo para la posteridad, para que manos mejores a las mías juzguen su valía. Ese fue el día que el gran detective abrió su corazón. Y yo espero con todo el mío, que el destino sea benevolente y le reúna con el amor de su vida. Que ese héroe de otro tiempo, ese Aquiles; y el detective de firme convicción y genio insuperable como Ulises, se encuentren; ya sea en el otro mundo o en otra oportunidad de vida.

Sólo me resta afirmar que creo firmemente en la ciencia, pero también, en aquello que está escrito en el cielo.

Esa es la verdad.

Dr. John Watson, 19..

***

La puerta del estudio se abrió y Tony pudo ver el cabello rubio de Steve asomándose por ella. Sabía a lo que iba y sonrió con anticipación. 

— Ya voy, Steve—le dijo y dejó sobre la mesa la ultima hoja de papel amarillento con cuidado en su respectivo folder protector—. Sólo estaba leyendo un poco.

—¿Qué leías?

—¿Conoces a Sherlock Holmes? ¿Alguna vez, lo leíste?

— Sí, por supuesto.

—Casi tu contemporáneo— Tony se burló—. Tengo aquí su ultima aventura, lo gané en una subasta. De hecho, cabe la posibilidad de que no sea original.

Tony dejó el estudio al lado de Steve y juntos atravesaron el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

— La gente estaba tan enganchada con el personaje, que realizaron sus propias historias, aún cuando el autor había muerto. ¿Sabes? Conan Doyle se llamaba a sí mismo el agente literario del Dr. Watson, como sí éste y Sherlock realmente existieran. ¿Imaginas que realmente fuera así?

Steve rió y abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones. 

—El documento está firmado por un tal Dr. Watson. Sería increíble...

—Pero es probable que sea falso.

—Yo no lo creo. Es muy... interesante... — Tony trepó a la cama y brincó en ella como un niño— Steve, ¿crees en las reencarnaciones? ¿Crees que yo podría ser como Sherlock?

Steve apartó las mantas de la cama y con calma se sumergió en ellas, mientras escuchaba a Tony. 

—Creo que, definitivamente, guardan gran parecido.

—¿En serio?—Tony se quitó la ropa, excepto los boxers y tiró de las sabanas para meterse dentro de ellas.

—Sí, ambos son inteligentes, curiosos e inventivos. 

Tony sonrió al acomodarse en la almohada. 

— ¿Y las reencarnaciones? Me amarías antes y después en caso de que existan. 

—Por supuesto. 

La respuesta pareció dejar satisfecho al ingeniero.

—¿Sabes, Steve? Yo también a ti. Siempre será una bendición encontrarnos.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tones!!!
> 
> Atrasado, como siempre...
> 
> Sí, fue su cumpleaños y decidí festejarselo de manera poco ortodoxa. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> En verdad lo espero, es la primera vez que escribo algo medio detectivesco. Tengo que confesar que el Sherlock que ven aquí, es más el de los libros (de hecho, intenté copiar el estilo de los relatos, otra confesión), puesto que no he visto las películas protagonizadas por RDJ; siempre veo el final o pedazos de en medio. Es como una maldición, incluso cuando me disponía a verlas a través del buen Netflix, sólo estaba la segunda... Maldición.
> 
> En fin, estoy leyendo, precisamente, una novela de Sherlock y la idea vino así de pronto. Lamento que fuera un poco triste y hasta raro.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
